Unofficial Geometry Dash Wiki:Rules
Vandalism is the act of messing up articles on a Wiki. It is a major issue that every Wiki on the Internet, including the famous Wikipedia, suffers and cannot escape from. There are always notorious users who like wrecking stuff with no reason at all. We have a full set of policies for all users to follow, as well as different measures for this wiki to fix vandalism effectively. * The main point is: Vandalism is unacceptable. '''All kinds of vandalism are '''strictly prohibited, and edits which involve any kind of vandalism must be instantly reverted. * Inserting nonsense, foul language, inappropriate content, distorting and spamming on articles, creation of spam pages, as well as large-scale removal of contents without legitimate reasons, and renaming articles into gibberish titles, are some of the many actions considered vandalism. How to Edit an Article Main Pages: Sample Page (User) and Sample Page (Level) *If you want to know how a typical page is made, you can use these articles for guidance. Most articles follow the format of both the sample pages here. Do not make your own sections without approving it with the staff; you can approve the suggestions by talking in the forum or any of our staff members' message walls. However, all articles corresponding with said change will have to be changed. Editing Articles *As this is an American English Wiki, every article must be in American English with the exceptions of quotes, dialogue, and names in a foreign language. However, those would need to have an American English translation as well. *Make sure to check spelling and grammar before finalizing an edit. *Do not attempt to slip your own theories into a wiki page. This also goes for indirectly trying to disprove theories. Keep your opinions to yourself. *Do not make pages unrelated to the game. *Do not start or be involved in edit wars. Edit warring is when two or more users are undoing each other's edits for a period of time. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator and wait for them to sort it out. Pages suffering from edit wars may end up being locked for a short period of time and any user that was involved will get a warning. *If you post false information, you get a warning. You will get a 1 week ban after continuing to post false info. Only official information is permitted. Leaked information is not unauthorized, but if it turns out to be fake, and is published by the same person multiple times, the ban will be imposed. After that, you get an infinite ban. *Do not post fan content on the articles. Fan content alone will not earn you an official warning, but it will get you advice against posting new fan content in article comment sections. They remain free-to-post on virtually every other platform besides the main article. However, repeated counts of posting fan content, even after multiple advice non-warnings, a count of defiance may be implemented. **If you post fan content anywhere and state that they are official material, in which it does turn out to be fan content, you will be banned for a month. *Do not delete any important information on any page. If you do, you will get blocked for 2 months and our rollbacks will do undo anything that the person has removed. *Don't misuse article or user templates. Such templates should be reserved for users who are banned, pages that are stubs, legitimate candidates for deletion, etc. These will be removed if not used properly, and a warning will be issued. **Creating duplicates of templates or restoring removed templates is also prohibited, and you be blocked for a duration of time, depending on the severity. *Adding potentially defaming, slanderous or libelous content, or causing other forms of damage to the page, will earn you a warning. *Removal of the delete template from any unnecessary article or, when placed by an admin, category is strictly prohibited. A warning will be issued immediately upon offense (unless the template is then re-added by the same user). *If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. *It is encouraged that you add a relevant edit summary on your edits. Categories Main Page: Category Format * Categories are meant to organize pages, and therefore, only necessary ones should be added. If you are caught adding unnecessary categories, you will be warned, then banned for 1 week if you keep doing it. * If you are caught vandalizing the wiki using the MassCategorization feature, you will be banned for 1 year. Earning Badges *Badges are a way to motivate people into editing articles to make them better. *Don't go badge farming, or only editing pages just for the sake of earning badges. If you get caught doing it, you will be blocked for a week. Earning Medals * Medals are a special reward given to other users by administrators or bureaucrats. * It is given out on Unofficial Geometry Dash Wiki:Medals. Pictures/Videos *Image files intended for use on articles should not be given nonsensical names with strings of irrelevant letters. Images obtained from sources (in contrast to screenshots) should have their original file name preserved when possible (unless its original file name is composed of nonsensical names with strings of irrelevant letters). *Avoid re-publishing the same image or video. Any duplicated images or videos found should be reported to an admin for speedy deletion. **When in doubt, please check to make sure the image you are going to upload has already been uploaded. *Upload files with appropriate names. The rules against profanity apply to any images and videos uploaded to the Wiki. A warning will be issued if such an image is posted. Vandlism Counters Undo & Rollback * All users can use the "Undo" function on the edit history of articles to revert any accidental vandalism edits. If the case is serious, you can also contact Administrators for them to step in. * "Rollback" is a tool enabled to all Bureaucrats, Administrators and Content Moderators. This allows quicker reverting of vandalism by instantly reverting all consecutive edits from a user on a page. Article Protection * As many anonymous users caused serious damage to other Wikis before, all contributors must now log in or register before contributing. However, there are also some registered users who would pay no attention and violate the rules. Article protection is the action of locking down articles to prevent certain user groups to edit, rename or create them, depending on the protection status. All members on or above Content Moderator rank have the power to deploy protection. Necrobumping * Necrobumping is the act of replying to messages or discussions that are more than 30 days old. This is against the rules of this wiki, as the new replies are considered a form of spam. So please try to avoid necrobumping by checking the date of the discussions or the thread in when was it created. * If you see a thread, blog post or comment chain that is either over a few months old or has already been resolved, please refrain from replying/commenting. If discovered, you will be asked by an admin to keep from necroposting again in the future. Making an Account * If you are currently banned, do not make sockpuppet accounts. This means making multiple accounts to try to constantly vandalize articles. If you create an account after you have gotten blocked, the original account gets a 5 year ban while the sockpuppet account will be permanently banned. ** Repetitively continuing to make sockpuppet accounts will result in a permanent ban. * If you have pornography of any sort as your profile picture, you get an infinite ban until you change your picture. Inappropriate Content/Profanity * Profanity is the act of using foul language as an intention of insulting or harassing someone. For this reason, there are boundaries and limits to using profanity in Unofficial GD Wiki.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profanity * If you curse multiple times at other users, you will get a 2 week ban immediately. If you curse more after that you get an 5 month ban. After that, you are banned for 5 years. * Censored swearing is allowed, as long as it does not seek to offend any person. * Do not upload sexual or inappropriate content on this Wiki. If you do, you will be blocked for a year. ** Such content includes, but are not limited to, bomb threats, drug use, gore, fetish art, and pornography. Age Limit * There is no age limit on this wiki. However, any users that acts immaturely and annoys the community may find themselves banned for a period of time. As long as the user acts responsibly and reasonably, Unofficial GD Wiki will welcome any users regardless of their age. * Note that FANDOM has a sitewide policy corresponding to the COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act) stating that all users must be 13 or over. This will not be actively enforced unless underage users make serious offences. Userpages *You are only allowed to edit your own userpage. However, if a user has granted you permission to edit their userpage, you are allowed to do so as long as you comply with Wiki policy and rules. If you edit another user's userpage without their permission, you will automatically get a 1 week ban, depending on the severity. **Only administrators can edit user pages, as long as they have permission from the user. *Do not add categories to your user page. The Wiki's Social Places * The Wiki's social places are its message Walls, comment sections, the Discussion Board, and chats. * Please adhere to said social places' rules or you will follow with their consequences. * If you fail to respect people's opinions stated in the social places, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. Repeat offenders may find them see lves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. * If you upload a link to a shock site anywhere, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. Repeat offenders may find themselves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. * Refrain from being rude to other users, and try not to spam images unnecessarily. * Please do not start flame wars. Responding to flame-bait with harassment will result in a warning to all parties involved. * Don't harass other users. Consistently and repeatedly targeting, messaging, berating, or insulting another user(s) is considered harassment. Harassment doesn't need to be seen by the target in order to be punished. You will get a ban without any warning if it persists, depending on the severity. * Don't reveal all personal information. ** This includes, but are not limited to, your credit card number, social security number, address (where you live), your password, and phone number. In case of an accidental reveal, please contact an administrator to remove it as soon as possible. **Revealing another user's personal information is an offense of the highest degree. This will result in an immediate block. *Don't discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, sexual orientation, identity, or disability. This hurts the contributors and creates social conflicts. Report such situations to an administrator instead. *Personal attacks and otherwise cruel actions are not allowed. Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. *Don't use offensive jokes. Some users may take these jokes personally, and they may be upset by them. If you do joke, specify before a social conflict is created over it. In other words, think before you speak. *Don't spread rumors or gossip about other users. Also known as drama, this may flood the wiki activity and may humiliate the targeted user(s). A ban of three months may be imposed if such rumors occur. *Don't advertise in the comments or on someone else's talk or blog. Same with spamming, advertising is forbidden. Advertising can be linking to a blog post, YouTube channel, or website. Simply attempting to persuade other users to visit these targets is also advertising, even in the absence of an actual link. **However, uploading a video/image to the site and displaying it while staying on-topic is not advertising. **You may also have the right to advertise on your own blog posts. Someone asking for a link and you providing that link is also not advertising. * Don't encourage misbehavior. Provoking or attempting to rally other users into breaking the rules is not allowed. The same goes for threatening to break the rules. Chat * If you upload a link to a shock site with the intent to scare on chat, you will be blocked for up to 24 hours, depending on the severity of the offense. Repeated offenders may find themselves infinitely blocked from chat. * If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. If the offense persists, offenders may find themselves blocked depending on the severity. * In addition to the above rules, spamming emoticons is also against the rules. * Roleplaying is allowed, but everyone in the chat that is active/not AFK must consent that a roleplay will be happening. * Avoid typing excessive amounts of texts in large font sizes, or hard-to-see colors. * If any of the above rules are broken in the chat, a warning will be imposed. Comment Sections * Comments left in any article must be relevant to the article's topic at hand. All off-topic content are to be put in the Off-Topic board in the discussions. Any off-topic comment made to this article will be edited or deleted. * Troll comments in comment sections and blog posts are not allowed. Warnings and blocks may be issued depending on the severity of the offense. Troll comments are still allowed on Message Walls up until the point where the receiver issues a complaint. ** Troll comments include, but are not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copy-pastas", and huge blocks of text (when not used to make a certain point). Message Walls * Every user has the right to edit their own greeting above their Message Wall. When sending a message to a user there, make sure you comply with their greeting. Failing to do so will result in appropriate measures from the receiver depending on the severity of the situation. Copyright Policy *The Copyright Policy that our Wiki uses is the general policy which is used by Fandom. However, intellectual property by other users, including, but not limited to, fanmade images and videos is not allowed without permission. Doing so may result in a warning. Only content or media on our articles are completely free-to-use, with or without permission.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copyright Watermarking *Watermarked content is strictly prohibited from mainspace articles. One may post watermarked images on their blogs and on their personal spaces, but not on mainspace articles. Such content will be taken down, and infringers will be issued warnings based on severity and defiance. ISO and Torrent Files * If you share a link to an illegal torrent file in this wiki, you will get a 2 week ban without a warning. However, as long as the link is not a torrent file with a copyright certificate, it is fine to share the link. However, any links to a torrent or ISO files with a copyright certificate is not only against the rules of this wiki, but it is also illegal.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torrent_file Warnings and Bans *If you persist with an act that goes against Wiki rules, even after several warnings, you get a first ban based on the severity of the offenses. If you fail to change after the ban has expired, you will get an infinite ban. The minimum ban duration is 48-72 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion. *You are not allowed to remove warning messages from admins from your message wall. If you do that, each message is restored, and you will get blocked. The duration of the block will depend on the number of warnings you have received. *Bureaucrats (preferably, the founder of the Wiki) have the final word on punishment and decisions. *Exceptions are listed in the Rules and Guidelines page. Ban Appeals * If you feel that you were falsely banned, please let a Staff Member know! Leave an appeal on their message wall and they will look into it. (Note: You cannot make ban appeals through sockpuppet accounts.) There are some rules however. ** The ban must be at least 3 weeks long to make an appeal. ** You have to stay on the wiki for 7 days. ** You must tell the truth. If we discover that you were lying, you will face ''severe consequences ''and lose all appeal privileges. ** For every successful appeal, there is a 60 day cool-down time before you can make another appeal. ** You have 30 days to make an appeal or it won't be accepted.' This rule has been updated effective as of February 15th, 2018. If you have not appealed in more than 14 days but less than 30 days, please send another appeal!' Reporting Players * If you catch a editor vandalizing or causing disruption, let a staff member know! Please don't abuse the reporting system or you will be banned for 12 hours. Usernames * If you have an inapporpirate username as your FANDOM account, you will be banned indefinitely and will be reported to the Fandom Team. Imposting * If you are caught imposting a famous Geometry Dash Player in this wiki, you will be banned for an amount of time depending on the severity of the situation. However, if you do not lie and say you are not the real player right away, depending on the circumstances, you may be required to change your username with the rename tool. Joining the Team * The Wiki's staff is also known as the UDGW team. * If you keep spamming a staff member asking to join the UGDW team (especially if you haven't fulfilled the requirements below), you get a 1 month ban. * If you do not have administrative powers, don't excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding). Telling vandals to stop is allowed; however, bossing other users around and acting as if you hold power over them is not. This will be over-looked if your actions were in good faith. Be sure to read the Power Comparisions chart (see below) to see what you can and can not do as a person of your own ranking. ** Breaching over your ranking will result in a demotion and/or warning. *Try to comply with staff. A staff member may tell you directly to stop doing something, even if the rules may fail to mention specific details. For the sake of keeping balance, it's better to comply with instructions. You can question the staff if you find the instructions erroneous, but still comply with them while doing so. * If you want to join the UGDW team, you will need to prove yourself, and we will decide whether you should be a staff member. Roles Rollback/Moderators * You need to have ''zero ''warnings, bans, or other infractions. * You must have at least 500 major edits. * You need to stay active on this wiki for 30 days. * You need to fully agree to the Rules and Guidelines (above). * You need to know the basics of editing, inserting, linking, and other tools in this wiki. * Members can be demoted at anytime if they do not comply with the Rules and Guidelines. Elder Moderators * You need to have ''zero ''warnings, bans, or other infractions. * You must have at least 1,000 major edits. * You need to stay active on this wiki for at least 60 days. * You need to fully agree to the Rules and Guidelines (above). * You need to know how to use templates, edit in source mode, and adding galleries and sliders. * Members can be demoted at anytime if they do not comply with the Rules and Guidelines. Bureaucrats * You need to have ''zero ''warnings, bans, or other infractions. * You must have at least 2,000 major edits. * You need to stay active on this wiki for 3 months. * You need to fully agree to the Rules and Guidelines (above). * You need to know every single basic feature of wiki editing, including working with templates, basic editing, coding with CSS, and to be a respectful leader. Users With Given Powers *'Be aware that even though you have been user-righted, the regular rules still apply to your account.' * Use the powers correctly, and act in good faith. Blocking is meant to be preventive, not punitive. * Be a good example. As part of the staff, you are not only protecting your wiki, but you also need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become a skilled and responsible administrators like you. * Be humble and calm towards users' opinions. Try not to be aggressive when a user complains about your attitude or actions they see as wrong. * Try to be serious in wiki conflicts. Administrators, bureaucrats, content & discussion moderators should be serious in social conflicts, vandalism, and other wiki conflicts. Creating, participating, or otherwise encouraging or kicking up a serious issue is highly unacceptable for a user with given powers. * Don't abuse privileges or powers. Blocking users for no reason or adding unnecessary protection to pages is frowned upon and may lead to privileges being revoked, and it may lead straight to a block, as well. * Block with reason. Blocking is a serious thing to do to a user to prevent harm to the wiki. Try to leave a given reason that is detailed for the block, especially if the block duration is over 1 month or indefinite. * Make clear statements. Don't say things which are confusing or have ambiguous meanings. Your statements need to be understood easily by all users, so don't make it harder for them. Demotions * If a staff member breaks one of the rules or abuses his/her power, they will be demoted in most cases. However, they may get a warning first depending on the severity of the situation. User Rights A user right is a special type of permission a user has to make a change or perform a task for a community. A "user rights group" is a set of permissions or abilities.To add or remove users from these groups, elder moderators or bureaucrats can go to Special:UserRights. Some groups can only be added or removed by bureaucrats or Fandom staff. For reference, all administrators are referred to as "Elder Moderators", and chat moderators, content moderators, and discussion moderators are all referred to as "Moderators". For more information regarding user rights, go to the article. References Category:Main Pages